


Ties and Texts

by lovingOgormano



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingOgormano/pseuds/lovingOgormano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rubbing his eyes Dean tried to focus his eyes on the photo that someone had sent to him. Only one photo, no text ... The photo of a tie, a blue tie that he knew very well... Aidan..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties and Texts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I decided to suicide myself choosing a RPF and a difficult story because, well, things are happening... English is not my first language (actually it's the third...) so excuse my typos, mistakes and weird or poor use of expressions... 
> 
> I wanna add as well that I have a total respect for Dean, his wife Sarah and Aidan and that this fic is purely just for entertainment ;)

Of ties and texts

Part 1: Dean

They arrived at home tired and threw their baggage in the middle of the living room... The honeymoon had been amazing but he was absolutely exhausted and only wanted to sleep for an entire day before to deal with his "normal life" again... 

He had no idea how long he had been asleep when his phone vibrated on the nightstand. It was a message. Rubbing his eyes Dean tried to focus his eyes on the photo that someone had sent to him. Only one photo, no text ... The photo of a tie, a blue tie that he knew very well... Aidan...

'Not now Aidan, not anymore, please' he thought, feeling a well known pain in his chest and knot on his stomach. Trying to be careful not to wake Sarah, he left the bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, his phone still on his hand, which was now shaking... In the latest months he had been completely dedicated to his work and to prepare his wedding, participating even in the smallest details to keep his mind occupied... He had hit bottom during his last visit to Germany and after that he had vowed not to fall again. It was not worth suffering so much for something that could never be... He'd been a fool to try to draw Aidan's attention for months ... And all for what? Trying to get the attention of a person that would leave him again in a few months with an even more broken heart? "Never again, never again Aid... It's over... It was over a long time ago... I should have known it" he murmured deleting the text with one hand and passing the other one through his hair with more force than necessary.

He knew he was not going to sleep anymore...

\-----------

Dec 2013

"I love that tie" 

Dean is watching himself on the mirror of his hotel room, through the reflection he can see Aidan looking at him completely charmed, with his typical smile on his face, that smile that stole his heart from day one.

"Really? Then be a good boy and maybe one day, I'll let you use it"

"Where are the girls?" 

"On your girlfriend's room, they are helping each other with their make up and all that..."

Aidan slowly lifts from the couch, his smile is mischievous now...

"Good"

And before Dean can speak a word, their lips colapse on a kiss that starts slowly and soft but soon becomes hot and desperate... When they stop, to get a bit of air, Aidan wishpers on Dean's ear "You have no idea of all the things I want to do to you the day you let me use that tie..." 

\---------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Should I continue with Aidan's point of view?... Let me know!!!


End file.
